1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sanitary fixture water conditioning devices and more specifically it relates to a toilet disinfectant dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sanitary fixture water conditioning devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,245 to Finkbiner; 4,429,423 to Syrenne; 4,821,346 to Jones and 5,347,661 to Fly et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.